ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arno Dorian
'Arno Victor Dorian '(August 26th 1768 AD - after 1822 AD) was a member of the Assassin Brotherhood during the French Revolution. Biography Early Life Arno was born in Versailles on August 26th 1768 AD. Arno was brought up in a noble household, was well educated and had access to a wide selection of tutors and books. At some point, his mother Marie discovered his father, Charles, was an Assassin, and she left the family. Arno frequently travelled with his father on visits throughout Europe and north Africa. Father's Death On December 27th 1776 AD, Arno accompanied his father to the Palace of Versailles. Charles asked Arno to sit and wait in a chair while he met with other Assassins, and Arno reluctantly agreed after being given his father's watch. While Arno waited, he saw a girl enticing him to chase her. He ran after her, and she encouraged him to steal an apple. He stole an apple and they were chased by guards, but hid. The girl introduced herself as Élise de la Serre and claimed her father was meeting King Louis XVI. Seeing guards running in their direction, Arno confessed to stealing an apple, but the guards ignored them and carried on running. Curious, Arno and Élise followed them and came across the dead body of Charles Dorian, who had been assassinated by Shay Cormac. Arno was distraught and could only stand in silence. François de la Serre stepped in and adopted Arno. Raised by a Templar Out of respect for Arno's father and at the request of Élise and his wife Julie, François chose to keep his Templar membership secret from Arno. Arno was raised alongside Élise, who secretly tried to influence him into joining the Templars. He bonded with Élise, but remained distraught over his father's death. At François's suggestion, Arno wrote letters to his father to cope with his grief. When Julie fell ill, Élise spent more time at her mother's bedside than playing with Arno. Arno was forbidden from entering Julie's room and spent his days alone. After Julie died, François found comfort in raising Arno. He began training Arno in sparring and hunting, optimistic that he'd join the Templars one day. François arranged Arno's timetable so he could train with the governor. When Élise was sent to Maison Royale de Saint-Louis school, she wrote letters to Arno. Adulthood By 1788 AD, Arno moved out of the de la Serre household and lived in the slums of Paris. He spent his time drinking, playing cards and entertaining women while remaining in contact with François and Élise. On May 5th 1789 AD, Arno lost his father's watch in a card game with brothers Hugo and Victor. He tried to steal the watch back, only to be caught in the act and chased back to the de la Serre household. François attempted to mediate the situation by assigning Arno to assist the butler, Olivier, with chores. François told Arno that Élise would be in Paris to attend a soirée (secretly a Templar graduation ceremony), but he was forbidden from attending as François didn't want Arno to know about his Templar affiliations yet. Estates General When François left, Templar messenger Perrault attempted to deliver a letter from Chrétien Lafrenière. Arno volunteered to deliver it for him and chased after François's carriage. He mistook another carriage as his and caught up to the carriage of François-Thomas Germain, apologizing for the mistake and dashing off. Arno climbed a nearby church and found the carriage at a nearby building. He infiltrated the building to find King Louis addressing the Estates General. Before getting to François, Arno was attacked by Hugo and Victor. He bested the brothers and was chased away by the guards. Arno returned to the de la Serre household and slipped the letter under the door of François's study. Framed That evening, Arno infiltrated the Palace of Versailles to attend Élise's 'soirée'. He found Élise and shared a moment with her before being interrupted by guards. Arno escaped out a window and went to the courtyard, where he found the fatally-wounded François. Arno rushed to help him, but François died of his injuries. Charles Sivert, one of François's killers, called for the guards and left Arno at the scene, framing him for the murder. The guards subdued Arno and he was sent to the Bastille. Imprisonment On May 6th, Arno woke up to find his cellmate, Pierre Bellec, had stolen his father's watch. Arno demanded the watch back, only to be challenged to a duel. Arno won and told Bellec to return to his 'crazy drawings'. Bellec realized Arno had Eagle Vision and dragged him to the wall to read them for him. Arno thought the symbols were pointless scribbles, but Bellec told him they were actually messages from the past. Arno introduced himself to Bellec, who realized Arno was the son of Charles Dorian. He gave Arno the watch back and told him of his Assassin heritage, then offered to train him. Arno accepted the offer, and over the following two months, they trained in combat. Escape On July 14th, the Bastille was attacked, giving Arno and Bellec a chance to escape. Together, they fought their way to the battlements on the roof. Bellec gave Arno a medallion with directions to the Assassin's hideout, then performed a Leap of Faith into the river. Arno reluctantly performed a Leap of Faith to escape oncoming guards. On July 25th, Arno returned to the de la Serre household, where he was held at gunpoint by Élise. Arno tried to convince her that had nothing to do with François's murder, only to learn both François and Élise were Templars. Élise showed Arno the letter he'd left under François's door and learned it warned him of the assassination. Arno left, realizing his negligence was indirectly responsible for François's death. Using Eagle Vision on the medallion and connecting it to a pattern on the Sainte-Chapelle, Arno sought out the Assassins. He found their tunnel network and headquarters underneath the Sainte-Chapelle, where Bellec escorted him to the Assassin Council. Arno was inducted into the Brotherhood by Mirabeau, and he vowed to redeem himself for his failures by hunting down François's killers. Assassin Training In July, Arno was tasked with publicly opening one of Joseph Foullon de Doué's warehourses. He was later tasked with killing de Doué's lieutenants. On October 5th, Arno was tasked with protecting Théroigne de Méricourt during the Women's March on Versailles. At some point in 1789 AD, Arno was asked by Joseph-Ignace Guillotin to discreetly replace journals critical of the guillotine with positive journals. At some point between 1789 AD and 1790 AD, Arno was asked by Jean Henri Latude to recover his rope ladder. At some point in the 1790 ADs, Jean-Baptiste Dossonville asked Arno to help him take down an auction held by la Bande Noire. At some point in the 1790 ADs, Arno solved the Nostradamus Enigmas. On January 4th 1791 AD, Arno joined Bellec in tracking down Arpinon, who was accompanied by Charles Sivert. Bellec only assassinated Arpinon while Sivert left, frustrating Arno. After taking a ledger of Templar records from the dead Arpinon, Arno questioned why Sivert was allowed to live, to which Bellec said Sivert wasn't a target that day. When Arno and Bellec reported back to the Assassin Council, Bellec called out Mirabeau for his truce with François de la Serre, with Guillaume Beylier and Sophie Trenet backing him up. Arno convinced Mirabeau to let him assassinate Sivert at Notre-Dame the following day. On January 5th, Arno followed Sivert to Notre-Dame. He assassinated and took the place of Duchesneau. He took Duchesneau's place in a confessional booth and learned all he could from Sivert before stabbing him in the cheek with the Hidden Blade. Viewing Sivert's memories, Arno learned the Roi des Thunes had helped Sivert kill François de la Serre. He then escaped Notre-Dame and returned to the Council to report his findings. He was granted permission to hunt down Roi des Thunes and was given the Phantom Blade. King of Beggars On January 19th, Arno went to the Cour des Miracles and found Aloys la Touche amputating a man's right foot. Before he could intervene, Marquis de Sade introduced himself and advised Arno not to lash out, but to follow la Touche back to his master. Arno followed the advice and tailed la Touche back to his residence. Once inside, he shackled la Touche to the wall and threatened to kill him unless he said where Roi des Thunes was. La Touche told Arno that Roi des Thunes was in the catacombs beneath an old church. Arno made his way through the catacombs and found Roi des Thunes. However, as he arrived, la Touche also arrived and warned Roi des Thunes about Arno. While la Touche was sent to find Arno, Arno attacked and assassinated Roi des Thunes. Through Roi des Thunes memories, Arno learned he'd had a grudge against François de la Serre, and that the order to kill François came from a hooded figure. Rescuing Germain Arno escaped the catacombs and returned to the surface to find Marquis de Sade was the new King of Beggars. De Sade showed Arno the poisoned pin that killed de la Serre and identified silversmith François-Thomas Germain as the creator. Arno returned to the Assassin Council and informed them of his new findings, and Mirabeau sent him to find Germain. In 1791 AD, Arno was given stewardship of the Café Théâtre. On March 31st, Arno went to Germain's workshop and found guards appeared to be holding him hostage. Arno infiltrated the workshop and rescued Germain, who told Arno that Chrétien Lafrenière had commissioned the poison pin, that Lafrenière was a Templar, and how he was protecting a shipment at la Halle aux Blés. Arno told Germain to hide. Killing Lafrenière Arno infiltrated la Halle aux Blés to find what Lafrenière was planning. He found a large supply of weapons and gunpowder along with a ledger with attack plans. To stop the attack, Arno started a fire and escaped the building just as the gunpowder exploded. That night, Arno found Lafrenière at the Cimetière des Innocents. He infiltrated the Cimetière and entered the catacombs, where he hid in a haystack and waited. When the right moment came, Arno assassinated Lafrenière and looked through his memories. He saw that Lafrenière was the one who wrote the warning letter to François de la Serre and that he planned to attack the Hôtel de Beauvais. Arno returned to the Assassin Council and reported his findings, although they were outraged that he'd assassinated Lafrenière without their consent. When Arno told them Lafrenière planned to attack the Hôtel de Beauvais, Mirabeau sent him to the Hôtel. Saving Élise Arno infiltrated the Hôtel and eavesdropped on a Templar meeting, where he learned of the Templars true roles in the Revolution and of their plan to kill Élise. Upon hearing this, he escaped the Hôtel. On April 1st, Arno went to find Élise at the Hôtel Voysin. He saved her from the ambush and told her to meet him at the Café Théâtre the following day. Alliance On April 2nd, at the Café Théâtre, Arno offered to help Élise avenge her father. She accepted his offer and he took her to the Assassin Council blindfolded. Despite hostility from the Assassins, Mirabeau was inclined to parlay with her. While the Council debated over the possible alliance, Arno told Élise what Germain had told him, prompting her to run to his workshop. Arno chased after her and questioned her, with Élise telling him Germain had been exiled from the Templars for his radical views and heretical notions about Jacques de Molay. Arno and Élise investigated Germain's residence, finding a ledger confirming Germain was the mastermind of François de la Serre's murder. They were ambushed by snipers, and Arno told Élise to go to Mirabeau's estate while he fought the snipers. Confrontation with Bellec When Arno arrived at Mirabeau's estate, he found Élise standing next to a dead Mirabeau. Knowing Élise would be the main suspect, she and Arno searched the room and found aconite. With the help of Mirabeau's butler, maid, and Hervé Quemar, Arno tracked down the doctor who'd sold the aconite. He and Élise questioned the doctor, learning the killer was an Assassin and that he'd requested a second dose to be dropped off. Arno and Élise went to the drop off point, where Arno picked up a trail that led to Sainte-Chapelle. He followed the trail to a balcony and found Pierre Bellec waiting for him. Bellec revealed he thought peace between the Assassins and Templars, as Mirabeau tried to achieve, was impossible, and purging the Brotherhood to rebuild it stronger than before was the way forward. He tried to persuade Arno to join him, but Arno refused, and the two fought. As they fought through the Sainte-Chapelle, Arno gained the upper hand as Élise showed up. Bellec aimed a pistol at Élise and threatened to kill her, forcing Arno to kill Bellec to make him stop. Arno viewed Bellec's memories and confirmed he was the one the poisoned Mirabeau. As punishment for allowing two Master Assassins to die, the Council assigned Arno to "fetch and carry work." At some point between 1791 AD and 1792 AD, Arno was tasked with assassinating conspirators working for Maximilien de Robespierre. At some point between 1791 AD and 1793 AD, Arno found out from Marie-Anne Paulze Lavoisier that her husband Antoine was missing. He rescued Lavoisier and recovered his chemical formula. In 1792 AD, Arno was asked by Charles-Henri Sanson to recover components of a guillotine under construction. In 1792 AD, Arno met with Charlotte Gouze at the Café Théâtre, where she asked him to supervise the purchase of the Sancy diamond and keep it away from Renard. Charlotte later tasked him to assassinate Renard. In the summer, Arno was tasked with aiding Théroigne de Méricourt against Flavigny's attempts to cause a food shortage. Napoleon On August 10th, Arno was sent to infiltrate the Palais des Tuileries and destroy Mirabeau's letters to King Louis to protect the Broterhood. While in the Palais, he met Napoleon Bonaparte, who was searching for the Saint-Denis Temple Key. Together, Arno and Napoleon found a secret cabinet with the Key and Mirabeau's letters. Arno threw the letters into the fireplace and they escaped through a secret passage just as Frédéric Rouille entered the room. Hunting Templars On September 2nd, Arno visited Napoleon, who told him of Rouille's location at Grand Châtelet. He infiltrated the Châtelet, found Rouille on the roof, and assassinated him. Through Rouille's memories, Arno learned of Marie Lévesque's plot to starve France and incite riots. Later that day, Arno was tasked to save Georges Danton from Austrian spies. At Danton's recommendation, Arno infiltrated the Hotel des Ambassadeurs and assassinated the Vicomte de Gambais and the Comte de Gambais. On October 31st, Arno and Élise teamed up to stop Marie Lévesque. Élise sent Arno to the Hôtel de Ville, where he stole a set of orders and found Lévesque would be at the Palais Luxembourg, where she was hoarding food. While Arno infiltrated the Palais, Élise got as much food out as she could. Arno saved Thomas Lévesque, found Marie, and killed her. Through Marie's memories, Arno learned of Louis-Michel le Peletier's plot to execute King Louis. Arno escaped the palace, where he found Élise running from guards. They fled to a hot air balloon, where Arno cut the ropes holding it down and held onto the last rope as the balloon flew away. He hit a building and lost his grip on rope, being forced to run across rooftops and jump into the balloon. Arno and Élise shared a romantic moment and fell asleep in the balloon. Arno woke up the following morning to find the balloon had landed, along with a note from Élise saying she had to go and that she loved him. At some point between 1792 AD and 1793 AD, Arno was tasked with infiltrating the Palais du Luxembourg and recovering stolen artwork and moving it to the Louvre. At some point between 1792 AD and 1793 AD, Arno was tasked with stealing a letter from Jean-Paul Marat which protected a gang from arrest. On January 20th 1793 AD, with help from Marquis de Sade, Arno and Élise found le Peletier at a café near le Palais-Royal''. Arno snuck into the café and substituted le Peletier's wine for a poisoned bottle. Le Peletier sent his daughter to fetch the nurse while Arno assassinated him. Through his memories, Arno learned le Peletier cast a tie-breaking vote for King Louis's execution, and that François-Thomas Germain would be at the execution. Execution of the King On January 21st, Arno and Élise went to King Louis's execution and split up to find Germain. Arno found Germain, who explained his plan - ridding the Templars of corruption through François de la Serre's murder and ridding power from the upper class and aristocracy of France, thereby making it much easier to control all of France. As King Louis was executed, Germain proclaimed Jacques de Molay was avenged, then left Arno to fight his guards. Élise was caught up fighting guards, and Arno focused more on helping her than chasing Germain. By the time they killed the guards, Germain was gone. Élise became angry with Arno and rejected and further aid from him. Exile Arno returned to the Assassin Council and tried to tell them about Germain's plans, only to be silenced. The Council didn't approve of his actions, believing him to be acting out of revenge, while also continually defying their orders. They banished Arno from the Brotherhood, and he returned to the de la Serre residence. Over the following months, he gained a reputation as a drunkard. On June 3rd, Arno got into a bar fight where he was defeated and his father's watch was taken by a gang leader. He stole a barrel of wine from another bar and took it back to the de la Serre house. He woke up the following morning and realized he'd lost his watch, so returned to the bar to look for it. From there, he tracked down the gang to the Palais de Versailles, where he killed the gang, but was unable to find the watch. Arno sat on the palace stairs, frustrated about the watch. He heard his name, and looked up to see Élise holding his watch. Élise gave Arno the watch back and told him Paris had descended into chaos because of Germain. She encouraged him to be the man she loved and return to Paris to help her stop Germain. Arno agreed to return after killing la Touche. Back in Action Arno tracked down la Touche, finding him hosting executions in Versailles. Finding his former enemies Victor and Hugo were scheduled to be executed, Arno stole the cell key and released them, then took their place. When la Touche called for the next 'criminal', Arno was sent up to the guillotine. La Touche recognized him, but Arno managed to assassinate him. Through his memories, Arno learned of Maximilien de Robespierre's role in the Reign of Terror. Following this, Arno returned to Paris with Élise. Return to Paris On July 15th, Arno investigated the murder of Jean-Paul Marat and found Charlotte Corday to be the killer. In July, Arno was tasked with taking part in a tournament to assassinate General Marcourt with the help of Thomas-Alexandre Dumas. At some point in 1793 AD, Arno was asked by Pierre Beaumarchais to stop theatrical productions from being censored and suppressed. He later asked Arno to steal Marguerite Brunet's diary. At some point in 1793 AD, Arno was asked by Marquis de Sade to assassinate Grignon. Arno returned to find de Sade was due to face trial, so he infiltrated the Grand Châtelet and stole the order for his trial. With de Sade saved from the guillotine, he asked Arno to steal some incriminating evidence for blackmail. At some point in 1793 AD, Arno was tasked with assassinating the leader of a band of looters. At some point in 1793 AD, Arno was tasked with gathering intelligence from a Chouan spy. At some point in 1793 AD, Arno investigated the murder of Alexandre Loissac and found Charles Ludre de Frolois to be the killer. At some point after October 16th 1793 AD, Arno was tasked with assassinating Jean Gilbert for exposing Marie Antoinette's escape attempt. At some point after November 3rd 1793 AD, Arno investigated the murder of Philibert Aspairt and found Sister Sorel to be the killer. On November 13th, Arno was tasked with saving Dider Paton and recovering his notebook. At some point between 1793 AD and 1794 AD, Arno found a letter from Louis Antoine de Saint-Just to Robespierre detailing a plan to end the career of Napoleon. Arno sabotaged defective weaponry before it reached Napoleon, saving his career. At some point between 1793 AD and 1794 AD, Arno encountered a woman named Marianne hiding in her shed, and he agreed to train her. At some point between 1793 AD and 1794 AD, Arno was tasked with investigating the 'Black Office'. At some point between 1793 AD and 1794 AD, Arno solved two murders. At some point in 1794 AD, Arno was tasked with protecting Joseph Bara's funeral. On February 10th 1794 AD, Arno was tasked with saving captured Assassins and assassinating Jacques Roux. At some point after March 24th, Arno was asked by Madame Tussaud to recover three stolen severed heads for wax figures. She later asked him to kill Jean Lessard before he could kill her. On April 5th, Arno was tasked with saving Georges Danton from the guillotine. However, Danton refused to be rescued, instead asking Arno to save his friends from a similar fate. Later that day, Arno was tasked with assassinating Andrés de Guzmán. In May, Arno was tasked with infiltrating the Panthéon and recovering relics belonging to Mirabeau before the Templars got to them. At some point in 1794 AD, Arno saw a poster about the Giant Iscariotte, tracked him down, and assassinated him. At some point in 1794 AD, Arno was tasked with assassinating Jacques Roux's lieutenant. Fall of Robespierre On June 8th, Arno and Élise attended the Festival of the Supreme Being. They decided to discredit Robespierre, and while Élise spiked his wine with powdered ergot, Arno investigated his tent. He found a list of supposed enemies of the revolution, consisting of members of the National Convention to be sent to the guillotine. Arno covertly planted the list on several people, which in combination with Robespierre's ramblings, turned public opinion against him. On July 27th, Arno and Élise teamed up to recapture Robespierre after he was broken out of prison by his supporters. They found him hiding in the Hôtel de Ville and infiltrated it, cornering him. When he refused to tell them where to find Germain, Élise shot him in the jaw, and Robespierre wrote down that Germain was in the Temple. Arno and Élise left Robespierre to be arrested again. Confrontation with Germain On July 28th, Arno and Élise split up and infiltrated the Temple. As Arno reached the top of the Temple, he was attacked by Germain wielding the Sword of Eden. Germain used the Sword to teleport himself into the Temple vault. Arno went down to the catacombs and found the entrance to the vault, with Élise following him shortly. In the ensuing fight in the vault, Arno became trapped under rubble. Élise tried to move it, but when she saw Germain fleeing, she ran after him and continued to fight. She dealt a heavy blow to the Sword, destabilizing it and causing an energy blast just as Arno freed himself. The blast killed Élise and wounded Germain. Arno got up and went over to Germain, slowly pushing his Hidden Blade into his throat, killing him. Arno saw a vision of Germain explaining his struggle as a Sage, then left his body but took Élise's out of the vault. On July 29th, Arno was tasked with assisting Théroigne de Méricourt in an assault against the remaining Jacobin leaders. Encounter with an Apple On August 3rd, Arno met with Marquis de Sade in a tavern, who told him about a manuscript in the crypt under the Basilica of Saint-Denis. He infiltrated the crypt and found Louis IX's tomb, only to find nothing. He overheard soldiers with a map, took the map from a soldier after he died while running away. Arno made his way to the Abbey library and found a list of artifacts, with the manuscript being at an old house. ''To be added Further Assassin Work In August, Arno solved two murders. At some point in 1794 AD, Arno was tasked with retrieving Isu artifacts before the Templars from la Madeleine. In 1795 AD, Arno was tasked with assassinating Jean-Baptiste Rotondo. In 1795 AD, Arno heard a rumour that King Louis's son was alive. He tracked down and saved the Prince, only to discover he was an imposter. At some point between 1796 AD and 1797 AD, Arno solved a murder. On December 24th 1800 AD, Arno was tasked with protecting Napoleon against an assassination attempt. He tracked down the masterminds at the Palais Royal. In August 1808 AD, Arno and Napoleon visited the Temple vault and moved Germain's body to join the thousands of others in the catacombs. In 1822 AD, Arno was tasked with assisting Jean-François Champollion in recovering a stolen rubbing of the Rosetta Stone. At some point, Arno had a child. Death At some point, Arno died. Legacy To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Eagle Vision: '''Arno possessed the gift of Eagle Vision. Abilities ''To be added Weapons and Equipment * Hidden Blade * Phantom Blade * Pistol * Smoke Bombs * Sword Former Weapons and Equipment * Apple of Eden 1 * Sword of Eden 1 Gallery Arno Dorian.png Trivia To be addedCategory:Earthrealm Category:Human Category:Earth (Planet) Category:244 BBY Births Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Brotherhood